Amissa
Amissa is a hedgehog monster thrown into Mount Ebott for having Intermittent Explosive Disorder. Appearance She is a gray hedgehog monster with gray hair. She has black holes for eyes and white ovals with slits in them for pupils. She wears a dark gray dress. She looks like a Gaster Follower, in other words. Personality She has anger issues and is easily excited. She is obsessed with disease and destruction. She also believes in alternate universes (more information in another section). Attacks Fists - She can punch hard. Kick - She has a mild kick, and only does one damage, but oh well. Tongue- She will lick you. It's not poisonous or anything, and it can't do any damage, but it does the job...of sending other monsters running away, screaming at the top of their lungs, "EW! EW! EW!" I mean, tell me the last time you liked getting licked. Weaknesses If you get her mad enough, she will start flailing her arms and screaming. This is the easiest way to land a good hit on her, as her arm is always up to block a hit. Reason For Admittance She always seemed socially awkward to the townsfolk. They thought that she was way too excitable, obsessed with different things frequently, and ready to strike up a fight. One night, people found out that she had Intermittent explosive disorder by unknown reasons (though it most likely had to do with instant messaging), and Amissa was thrown into Mount Ebott. Relationships Globzy The two dislike each other, as they are always starting fights and have the opposite opinions on stuff such as gay rights, best political parties, and the existence of the UMH. However, when dust goes flying through the air vent and Amissa realizes that it's Globzy's dust, she realizes what a threat that Frisk is, and tries to become Frisk's friend. Sans She met Sans the evening before she was thrown into the UMH. Her last words to him were "See you tonight at eight, right? Bye bye!" Sans became mildly more depressed when he found out that Amissa had been thrown into the UMH. Mettaton She met Mettaton exactly two minutes before she was thrown into the UMH. Her last words to him were "Don't worry! I won't be getting thrown into the UMH anytime soon. Don't worry. I'll talk to you later." Mettaton was devastated when he found out that Amissa was thrown into the UMH. Core The two were on decent terms. Amissa's last words to Core were "We should see each other again later, right? Yeah. Seeya!" Core had no reaction upon hearing the news that Amissa had been admitted into the UMH. Toriel Amissa seems to really like Toriel, because Toriel calls her by a preferred nickname and always cares for her. Asgore She doesn't feel like he wants to be there. She acts cold and usually tries to nod, clap, and thumbs-up her way out of conversation. Flowey She understands Flowey and always tries to comfort Papyrus and convince him to not do what Flowey says. Papyrus She is always trying to comfort him whenever she can. The two have become good friends. Monster Kid Amissa does not mind Monster Kid. She assumes that he bullies Papyrus because of his disease. Chili Chili was her best friend before she was thrown into the UMH. Frisk Pacifist Amissa is one of the first people to trust Frisk. She sees her and immediately tries to become friends with her. However, Frisk betrays Amissa at the end by becoming friends with Globzy (after that, the fight occurs). In the end, the two are enemies (according to Amissa). Neutral Amissa sees Frisk as some sort of threat. However, she comes to approach her in Block 4 (MTT Resort), and they fight. If Frisk kills Amissa, that's cold. If Frisk spares Amissa, the two become friends and stay that way, even if Frisk ends up befriending Globzy. Genocide Amissa approaches Frisk near the end, and desperately tries to become friends with them, only to end up getting killed instead. AU Beliefs # She believes that there is one where everyone forgot Gaster when he died mysteriously, but Sans and Flowey didn't and a few other people didn't but they died too after ranting about the situation (Undertale). # She believes that there is an AU where everyone is a furry but with scales instead of fur and they are coated in candy-cane residue and rainbow sprinkles, and rocks crap out muffins and glitter when mad, and chairs play "Ode to Joy" on a launchpad when nobody is watching (um...). # She believes that there is one where everyone is nosy but there is only one character that copies off of another version of him (Localtale). # She believes that there is an AU where everything takes place in the Roaring 20s. # She believes that there is an AU where the Monsters won the war. Other Facts * Amissa'a name means "lost" in Latin. * Amissa's design is based off of Goner kid. * Amissa was thrown into Mount Ebott at 7:48 P.M. She was oficially admitted into the UMH at 8:00 P.M. * Amissa is currently obsessed with disease and destruction. Before this she was obsessed with the Internet (specifically instant messaging), and before that she was obsessed with plants and insects. * Amissa will sometimes rage around her room and knock things over. * There is nothing breakable in her room due to her kicking things over and stomping on things when angry. * She is LV 2 because she accidentally killed someone. They were later revived. This person was Globzy. * She does not support gay rights. * She is a Republican. * She doesn't want everyone to be thrown into the UMH. * Amissa thinks that all of her family is dead. She is glad because then they wouldn't have to get thrown into the UMH (her mom had pica and her dad had aspergers). She doesn't know that her autistic brother, Chili, is searching for her. He doesn't know that she has been thrown into the UMH. He also doesn't know that she's undead. * Amissa wants to see Mettaton and Sans again. * Amissa isn't a very good liar unless it has to do with food of any kind. Category:OCs Category:Non-Canon